The present disclosure relates to a packaging device that is configured package an object that has been placed on a base by covering both the object and the base with a film.
A packaging device is known that is configured to move a product to a specified position along a conveyor belt and wraps the product with a plastic film at the specified position. In a state in which the product has been placed on a plate-shaped base, this sort of packaging device can also wrap both the base and the product with the film. In that case, the base on which the product has been placed is conveyed in a conveyance direction by the conveyor belt.